The shapeshifter and the firestarter
by Sora Sorano
Summary: A story where a girl and a boy have feelings for each other but aren't sure how to tell the other. The boy and the girl get caught up in a battle that just might take a turn for the worst.


Name: Akina Sorano

Race: Mage

Power: Shape-shifting

Age: 17

~Akina's point of view~

I opened my eyes and looked up at the twinkling stars. I sighed. I loved seeing the clear, star-filled sky. Suddenly my head swam. I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them again. I turned my head to look at all my sleeping friends. Kaito lay right beside me. He groaned in pain. I got up and put new bandages on his wounds. A tear slid off my chin followed by more tears. They landed on Kaito's face and slid off. I looked at the boy of my dreams, still blaming myself for the state he was in. He had saved me and had ended up this way.

~Flashback~

"Don't touch me! Go away!" I shouted at the advancing line of greenhouse troops. "Ikushima! We have her cornered!" The one in the very back said. "I'm done with her. Fire at will." Someone said. I looked behind the troops to see a black-haired man with glasses on smirking. "You can't do this! Sto-" I was cut off as I fell over the edge of the roof. I saw the top of the building getting farther and farther away. "Akina!" I looked behind me to see Joi, Ayano, Xiao Long and Kaito. "Goodbye…..everyone. Goodbye Kaito. I love you." I whispered as I fell towards the ground. I thought that those were my last words. A single tear slid down my cheek as I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting for my death to come. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist and I slammed into the soft ground. Wait a minute. Cement isn't soft. I blacked out before I could think again.

~A Few Hours Later~

My eyes fluttered open and the sun high above me. I tried to sit up and clutched my head as the place around me started to swim. "Aaahhhh." I groaned. I looked at my hand and saw that my bloody wounds were clean. "Akina!" I heard someone say. I didn't bother to look up. "Guys! Get in here! She's awake!" It took me a minute to recognize the voice as Ayano's. There was footsteps. I looked up to see Joi, Xiao Long and a boy that I had never seen before. "Who's he?" I asked weakly, pointing to the boy. "His name is Kakeru. He's the one who will save the world." Joi said, matter of factly. "Where am I?" I asked. The room was still swimming a bit. "We're in a clearing in the forest." Ayano said. "What happened?" I asked. "You fell off the roof of a tall building. You would have died if Kaito hadn't saved you." Xiao Long said. "He……he saved me?" I whispered quietly. I suddenly realized something. "I remember something wrapped around my waist and I fell on something soft." I gasped. "Kaito tried to save you by catching you." Ayano said. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked frantically. "He's recovering. Your in worse shape than he is." Joi said. "What happened up there?" Joi asked. "I was surrounded by the greenhouse troops and someone named Ikushima told them to fire at me. I got scared and I didn't know that the edge of the roof was right behind me. I took a step back and fell off." I said as I started to cry. "It's all right. You're safe now." Ayano said, trying to comfort me. "Where is he?" I asked trying to stand up. "You should get some rest. You were all beat up when we found you and you're still very weak." Joi said. "Where is he?" I asked menacingly in Joi's face, making him shiver. "He's over there." Joi said pointing with a trembling finger. I stumbled a few steps and fell to my knees. I got up again and staggered to Kaito's side. He was unconscious. "Kaito. I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this condition." I whispered, tears running down my face. "We should all get some rest." Joi said. "I'll stay awake beside Kaito, in case he wakes up." I said.

~End Flashback~

I closed my eyes as more tears welled up. "Why are you crying, Akina?" I opened my green eyes to see Kaito's sky blue ones staring up at me. "Kaito! I'm so glad that you're finally awake!" I said and smiled. Suddenly Kaito's face swam. I clutched my head and fell on my side. "Akina? What's wrong? Guys! Wake up!" Kaito shouted sitting up. Then everything went black.

~Kaito's point of view~

"What is it?" Joi said sitting up. "What's happening?" A boy that I had never seen asked. Ayano and Xiao Long sat up in their sleeping bags, rubbing their eyes. "It's Akina! She suddenly blacked out!" I shouted. "What?" Everyone shouted. They all scrambled out of their sleeping bags and rushed to Akina's side. "Xiao Long! Can you help her at all?" Ayano asked. Xiao Long shook his head no. "She just needs rest." Xiao Long answered. "Oh. Kaito. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Ayano asked me. "Better." I answered. Xiao Long gasped. "Xiao Long? What is it?" Joi asked. "It seems that I over-looked something when I looked at Akina after she fell." Xiao Long said. "What? Is Akina okay?" Ayano asked. "She has a broken rib and ankle." Xiao Long answered. "We need to get her to a hospital!" I exclaimed. "It's the middle of the night! The hospital is closed!" Joi said. "We need to at least try!" I shouted getting up. As soon as I stood up my legs collapsed under me. "You're still too weak. We should go in the morning." Ayano said. I looked up at my friends. I knew that I was outnumbered. "Fine. First thing in the morning we leave for the hospital." I said. Everyone got into their sleeping bags. I grabbed my sleeping bag and crawled over to Akina. I placed half of her sleeping bag and half of my sleeping bag over her and crawled underneath the other half. I wriggled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. We stayed like that the whole night.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to see that Akina wasn't in my arms. I shot up into a sitting position and looked around the clearing. Suddenly I saw something odd on the ground: blood. I became frantic, worried about Akina. I tried to get up and regretted it. The minute I stood up, everything started to swim. I followed the trail of blood, crawling. It stopped at a lake. At the end of the trail there was a big splatter of blood. "No. Akina! Where are you?" I almost shouted. "O-over h-here." I heard someone whisper. I looked towards the trunk of a big tree that was right beside a steep dip in the ground where the lake water pooled. I crawled over to the trunk, careful not to fall into the dip that was lower than the level of the lake. "Akina? Is that you?" I said. "I-it's m-me." The dark figure said. "Are you okay? I followed the trail of blood and I got worried." I said. "I-I d-don't k-know w-what's w-wrong w-with m-me." Akina said. I saw tears streaming down her face. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I crawled. I tried to walk but when I stood up I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. And then when I tried to crawl, my side started hurting. I thought it was nothing so I kept going. When I was a few feet away from where I had slept my side started bleeding." Akina said. I leaned forward off the tree trunk and looked at her. I noticed that her top was soaked with blood. The blood started a few inches below her armpit and ended at the bottom of her top. "Let me look at it. Xiao Long showed me how to stop bleeding wounds." I said. Akina nodded. We moved closer to the small pool of water in the dip. I slowly ripped the bloody side of Akina's shirt so I wouldn't hurt her. Then I removed my own shirt and tore it into 2 pieces. I dipped the larger piece in the water and placed it on the wound. I held the cloth in place with one hand while I ripped the other piece of cloth into one long strip with the other hand. I held one end of the strip in my mouth and wrapped the other end around Akina. With the wet cloth held in place by the strip, I tied both ends of the dry strip together with both hands. "There. That should stop the bleeding for now. I'll have to change it in a few days just to be sure." I said as I put Akina's shirt back on her. "Thanks Kaito." Akina said shyly. I smiled at Akina. She didn't know how much I liked her. The reason I saved her wasn't just because she's my friend. I saved her because I couldn't stand the thought of losing the girl I love. 'I have to tell her now! We'll never have another chance to be alone like this! Just go out and say it! I can do this! I HAVE to do this!' I thought to myself. "Kaito, there's something I need to tell you." I looked up at Akina. "I need to tell you something too, Akina." I said. "I love you!" We both said. I gasped. "You…..do?" Akina asked. "Well…yeah! I mean…..! I fell in love with you the first time I saw you!" I said, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Same here!" Akina said blushing.

~Akina's point of view~

I looked at Kaito. 'I can't believe he loves me!' I thought to myself. I leaned forward and kissed Kaito. He made the kiss more passionate. When we finally broke for air, we noticed that the sky had gotten a bit lighter. "We should go back soon." I said. "Later. Not right now." Kaito said. We looked at the stars for a while, wrapped in each other's arms. Kaito and I soon fell asleep. When we woke up, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and when I looked down, I saw blood pooling underneath me. I started feeling light-headed from loss of blood and I started gasping for air. "Kaito! Wake up! Kaito!" I said. "What's wrong Akina? Oh no!" Kaito exclaimed. Kaito carefully ripped open the bloody side of my shirt. I looked down and saw that the pad that Kaito had used to stop the bleeding was soaked with blood. Kaito quickly removed the pad and his eyes went wide. "Shit!" Kaito said under his breath. "What's wrong? Kaito? Where are you going?" I shouted as Kaito ran towards the clearing where the others were. I closed my eyes as a hot flash of pain went through my side. I started breathing in ragged gasps. Suddenly I heard the pounding of feet. I opened my eyes and saw Kaito, Joi, Ayano, Xiao Long and Kakeru running towards me. Xiao Long knelt beside me and examined my bleeding side. "We need to get her to the hospital! Now!" Xiao Long shouted. "What?" Joi asked. "One of her ribs, the broken one I'm assuming, tore through her skin!" Xiao Long said getting up. "I'll carry her." Kaito said, walking towards me. Kaito carefully picked me up. Everyone else packed up all the stuff and we ran to the hospital. I fell unconscious when we ran through the doors. 

~Kaito's POV~

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, ready to scream from waiting so long. "Kaito, stop pacing around. I'm sure she's fine." Ayano said. "Fine? How can she be fine? One of her ribs is poking out through her skin! You call that fine?" I shouted at Ayano. "Kaito! Calm down!" Joi said. "I'm sorry Ayano. I'm just worried about Akina." I said. "Did…….something happen between you and Akina?" The new kid asked. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "This is Kakeru. He's going to save the world." Joi said. "He's not a psychic. How can he save the world?" I asked confused. "He will." Joi said. "So did something happen between you and Akina, or not?" Ayano asked. "Actually……..we're sort of together now." I said embarrassed. "Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kakeru asked. "Well….not officially." I said, tapping two of my fingers together in front of my chest nervously. "How do you know that she feels the same way about you?" Xiao Long asked. "We sort of confessed our feelings for each other in the clearing by the lake. We spent the early morning there." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head, embarrassed. "Excuse me. Are you here to see miss Akina Chou?" A young nurse asked us. "Is she okay? Did something go wrong?" I asked. "She's fine. Her surgery went great. You're allowed to see h-" I was already halfway down the hall before she could finish her sentence. I ran into Anika's room and fell flat on my face. "What the!? What is this thing?" I shouted. I had tripped over something that looked it was a cat but also a bit human. Its fur was the exact same colour as Akina's hair: orange, with eyes that looked exactly like Akina's. I got up and looked over at the bed. I gasped. The bed was empty. I ran out of the room. "Where is Akina's room?" I asked the nurse closest to me. "That one." The nurse said pointing to the room that I had just came out of. "She's not in there!" I said. "Kaito? I'm in here." I heard Akina say. I ran back into the room that I had just come out of. "Akina? Where are you?" I exclaimed when I didn't see her. "Down here." I looked down to see the kitten that I had tripped over before. "You again! How did you get in here anyway?" I said as I bent down and poked it's' head a few timesdf. "You carried me in here, remember?" The kitten said. "Whaaaa!" I shouted as I jumped backward. "You can talk?" I asked, amazed. "What are you talking about? Of course I can talk!" The kitten exclaimed. "But you're a kitten!" I said as I pointed at it, bending down right in front of it. "What? I'm a cat?" The kitten shrieked. "Yes. As a matter of fact you are." I said sarcastically. "You don't have to be mean about it! You're not the one who's turned into a cat, so I wouldn't be talking, Kaito!" The kitten said. "Wait a minute! How do you know my name?" I asked surprised. "How could I forget the person that saved me from falling off a building to my death? Are you really that dense?" The kitten said. "Akina? Is that really you?" I asked. "Yes, it's me!" The kitten said, laughing. "Why are you a cat?" I asked. "I forgot! When I'm recovering from something my powers sometimes turn me into a kitten!" Akina exclaimed. "Ya know…..you're cute when you're a kitten." I said laughing. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Akina asked, tipping her head to the side.

~Akina's POV~

Kaito scratched me behind my left ear and I started purring. "Come on. The others are worried about you." Kaito said and gently picked me up. He cradled in his arms like a baby. "Where's Akina?" Joi asked. "Where did you get that kitten?" Xiao Long asked. "First off: Xiao Long, you're not allowed to put this little one here in a pot or a pan or in the oven. Second: This isn't a kitten. Well, it is, but it's also Akina." Kaito said. "What?" Everyone shouted at the same time. "I'm no kidding! I thought that was crazy too, at first! Here! Listen!" Kaito said as he held me up. Everyone gathered closer to me. "Akina. Speak." Kaito said to me. "Hey guys!" I said. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Everyone shouted. "See? I told you guys that she's a cat!" Kaito exclaimed. "I always change into a kitten when I'm recovering from a cold or the flu or surgery!" I explained "Sometimes, if I have enough strength and energy, I change back, even when I'm still recovering!" I exclaimed. "The doctor said that you can leave the hospital if you want." Joi said. "Let's go." Ayano said. We left the hospital and checked in at a hotel. Everyone had to share a room with someone: Joi and Xiao Long, Kakeru and Ayano, me and Kaito. There were two beds in every room except the one that Kaito and I were sleeping in. I didn't want to sleep on top of the covers in case I changed back to my human form. Kaito gently put me down on the covers of the bed and he got under the blankets.

~Kaito's POV~

I got comfortable under the covers and looked over at Akina. Akina stretched her paws and flicked her tail. She finished stretching and crawled under the covers. I could just make out Akina. She was a big lump under the covers. I watched as the lump squirmed around. Akina kept wriggling around until she bumped into me. The lump shot forward, bumped into my chest and rebounded backwards. I pulled off the covers and looked at the kitten with an amused smile. "Ouch! What did I bump into?" Akina asked. "Me!" I said laughing. "Oops!" Akina said laughing. "Let's go to sleep now." I said. "Okay." She answered. She rested her head on the pillow, with her back against my stomach. I pulled the covers back up, making sure that I didn't cover her head. "Good night Kaito." Akina said sleepily. "Good night Akina." I said.

~Dream~

"Akina! Where are you going?" I shouted. Akina looked at me and ran into the forest. "Akina! Wait!" I shouted again. I ran after her as fast as I could. I ran into a clearing and looked around. There at the far end was Akina, lying unconscious, with Maya and Sho standing over her. "What did you do to her?" I screamed. "Nothing much. Just killed her, that's all." Maya giggled. "I'll burn you to a crisp!" I screamed as I activated my power. I ran at Maya and Sho with fire in my hands. As I ran, I scorched everything in my path. "See ya later." Sho said with an evil laugh. Maya and Sho vanished into thin air. I ran to Akina's side and deactivated my power. "Akina! Are you okay?" I asked urgently. Akina opened her eyes. "Goodbye Kaito. I love you." Akina said and closed her eyes for the last time. "Akina! No!" I shouted.

~End Dream~

I shot up in the bed, breathing hard. "It was just a dream. It's not real." I told myself quietly. I looked beside me to see Akina in her human form. I lay back down and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. I suddenly felt something on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Akina's green ones inches from mine. "Did I wake you up?" I asked Akina, smiling. I was already awake." Akina said. I smiled at her. "How long have you been awake?" I asked her. "Not long." Akina said.

~Akina's POV~

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked Kaito. "Nah. Why do you ask?" Kaito asked. "You were mumbling in your sleep." I said laughing. We laughed for a while. I suddenly had an idea. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked Kaito. "Sure! I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway." Kaito said. We got out of the bed and walked out of the hotel. We didn't have another change of clothes so we stopped at a clothing store and bought some new clothes for the daytime and the nighttime. I bought a dress and Kaito got a new shirt and pants. Kaito stopped beside a rose bush and picked the biggest one. He plucked a few tall blades of grass and worked on them for a minute. When he was finished he showed it to me." It's beautiful." I gasped. Kaito tucked it in my hair and I kissed him a thank you for the gift. I noticed a pathway that led up the small mountain. I motioned for Kaito to follow me and soon we were sitting on the grass, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing at the moon. "Well, well, well! Looks like Kaito also has a girlfriend!" A voice said. Kaito and I stood up and looked behind us. I gasped. It was Sho and Maya. I saw Sho look at me with eyes that I had seen before. Maya noticed too. "Ow! What was that for?" Sho said, as Maya lowered her hand. "That's for forgetting that I'm your girlfriend!" Maya shouted. Kaito and I looked at each other. "We've got them cornered!" Maya said. "Well done. I'll take care of them now. You two run along." A dark figure said. Maya and Sho vanished into thin air. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. I gasped. It was Ikushima. "Akina. Get behind me." Kaito said calmly. "Kaito! It's him!" I whispered. "What?" Kaito said. "He's the guy that told the greenhouse troops to shoot me." I said louder. I stepped back. "Akina. Careful. You're too close to the edge." Kaito said. I didn't hear him. I kept walking backwards. "Akina! Stop! You're gonna fall!" Kaito shouted. Too late. "Kaito!" I screamed as I fell over the edge. "Akina!" Kaito screamed, sliding along the ground, trying to catch my hand but gripping air. "Akina!" Kaito screamed louder. I looked up to see Kaito fling himself over the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes as tears welled up. I felt something wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Kaito tying a rope to me. I suddenly stopped falling, while Kaito plummeted towards the earth. "No!" I screamed. Suddenly white angel wings sprang from my back and I broke free from the rope. I folded my wings and plummeted after Kaito. I plummeted past him and unfurled my wings just in time to catch the falling Kaito. I beat my powerful wings and landed back on the peak of the mountain. "Wait here." I told Kaito. Kaito didn't protest, still getting over the shock of almost dying. I stalked over to Ikushima. "You're more powerful than I thought. You could be of use to me." Ikushima said, smirking. "You make me sick." I said menacingly. With that I turned into my most powerful form: a dark angel. I raised my demon staff and with a flash of light it turned into a scythe. Ikushima fell backward, and crawled backwards. I looked at the ground where he had just fallen. It was wet. "You're so scared of me that you wet yourself!" I said. "Ikushima! I'm more powerful than you could ever be!" I said, raising my voice. "You turned my friends against me!" I said, my voice raising still. "You turned the one person I thought I could always trust against me!" I shouted. "That person! Is none other than Takemaru! My brother!" I screamed. With that I raised my scythe with all my strength and slashed through Ikushima like he was made of dry sand. He vanished right away, leaving nothing behind but glasses and clothing. My scythe disappeared and I changed back to my human form. I slowly descended to the ground and fell on my knees. "Akina!" Kaito shouted, running over to me. I fell forward, barely conscious. Kaito reached me and held me in his arms. "Are you okay?" Kaito asked. "My energy is completely drained. I'll be bed-ridden for weeks, but I'll be fine." I said weekly, smiling. "What did you do?" Kaito asked. "I transformed into my most powerful form. I can kill anyone and anything with it, but it always drains my energy." I answered. "Is Takemaru really your brother?" Kaito asked me. "Yeah. We're twins." I answered. "Do you want to go back to the hotel or just stay here?" Kaito asked. "I want to stay here for the rest of the night." I said. "Okay." Kaito said. Kaito laid his jacket on the ground so I wouldn't get dirty and he went to get some firewood. Soon, Kaito had a warm fire roaring. "What do you want to do?" Kaito asked. "Well, there is one thing that I've wanted to do for a while." I said nervously. Kaito looked at me confused so I told him. Kaito smiled. "Sure. Why not." Kaito said. We had fun. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Next Morning~

Soon, the birds were chirping and the sun was up. The fire had gone all night. "Morning Akina." Kaito said quietly. "Morning Kaito." I said and kissed him. "What are you guys doing up here?" We turned around to see Ayano, Joi, Xiao Long and Kakeru standing at the end of the path, breathing hard. Kaito and I looked at each other. We explained everything to them. We didn't tell them about what we did after. Suddenly the room started to swim and I passed out.

~Kaito's POV~

"Akina!" Everyone but me shouted. "Don't worry. Last night she told me that her most powerful form always drains her energy. She also said that after she uses that form, she's bed-ridden for a week." I said, looking at Akina. "There's also something else." I said. "What is it?" Joi asked. "Takemaru……is Akina's twin brother." I said. "What?" Everyone shouted. "I know. I didn't believe it at first either. But when you look closer at Akina, you can see Takemaru." I said looking at Akina. I picked up Akina and started down the trail to the hotel. The others followed. I walked to our room and laid Akina under the covers.

~Midnight~

I opened my eyes to see Akina with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my stomach. I smiled at her, and closed my eyes again. Later, when Akina had finally let go of me and snuggled with her pillow, I got up and went to see if the others were awake. I walked outside with Joi, Xiao Long and Ayano following. Kakeru had gone out for a walk just a few minutes before us. We came to a complete halt. We were surrounded by greenhouse troops with Sho and Maya at the lead. "You again!" I shouted. "Where's your girlfriend?" Sho asked with a snicker. "Hey! I told you last night to stop flirting with other girls! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" Maya shouted, slapping him across the face. All of us were feeling awkward right now. "Kaito? Are you out there?" Akina said from inside the hotel lobby. "Akina! Don't come out!" I shouted, not turning around. Akina appeared by my side. "I'm not letting you fight without me." Akina said.

~Akina's POV~

"Lets get this over with! I want to see who's stronger!" Sho exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Joi asked. "Oh. You didn't know? It's a fight between a psychic and a human. It's happening in that school gym over there." Maya said pointing to a big building. "Who are they?" Ayano asked. "You would know them. Or at least one of them. Kakeru vs Takemaru." Sho said. "Ta-Takemaru?" I whispered. "What? You've never heard of him before?" Maya said, confused. "Takemaru! I'm coming!" I shouted, running for the gym. "Akina! Don't! You could be killed!" Kaito shouted. I ignored his shout and kept running.

~Kaito's POV~

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "What kind of relationship does she have with Takemaru?" Maya asked. "The kind that I shared with my younger twin sister." I said. Maya dropped her lollypop and I swear that Sho's jaw hit the ground. "That's right. Takemaru and Akina are twins. Akina looks different because she's usually in a different human form than her actual one." I said, activating my power. I threw a fireball at Maya, who dodged it. Sho threw some knives at me, which melted away when they reached the hot air around me. "You think those measly knives affect me? You're pathetic!" I shouted as I threw more fireballs at both Maya and Sho.

~Akina's POV~

I ran around the corner to see that the gym was destroyed. "Takemaru!" I screamed, running towards it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about the worst things. "Takemaru, Where are you?" I shouted as I scrabbled through the debris. I saw a hand sticking out of a big pile of rubble and I ran over to it. I started digging franticly, sobbing. Suddenly I saw blonde hair and with all my strength I lifted the rest of the debris off. I looked down and saw my twin, unconscious and bleeding. "Takemaru!" I shouted. I suddenly felt strange and when I looked at myself in a broken piece of mirror that was lying among the debris, I saw that I had short blonde hair. "A-Akina? Is that you?" A weak voice said. I whipped my head down to see Takemaru staring at me. "It's me, Takemaru! Are you okay?" I said, starting to cry again. "I've been better." Takemaru said, smiling. I bent over and picked my twin up bridal style. I set him down on his feet when I had gotten a few feet away from the rubble and I hugged him.

~Takemaru's POV~

It made the pain worse, but I returned the hug. "Why are you here?" I asked Akina. "I heard that you and Kakeru were fighting." Akina answered. "Why do you care about me? I turned against you." I said. "Because I love you more than anything else in the world. I would give up my life for you." Akina said sobbing. I knew my time was almost up and I had to make it quick. "I love you too Akina. Goodbye. We'll meet again." I said and closed my eyes.

~Akina's POV~

"Takemaru! No!" I shouted as Takemaru's body leaned lifelessly against mine. I fell to my knees, holding Takemaru's body close to mine. I heard footsteps and when I looked around I saw that Kaito was all beat up and carrying Kakeru. "Akina!" Kaito shouted. I didn't bother to turn around. I laid Suddenly I felt lighter than a feather as wings sprouted from my back and I transformed into my Light Angel form. I laid Takemaru in front of me and took a step back. Blue aura started rising from my body. The blue aura gathered into blue orbs and floated in mid-air. My staff is the exact same as my Father's. I tapped the cement once with my staff. Two big cracks appeared in the cement and quickly shot towards Takemaru's lifeless body. The cracks parted and traveled along the cement. The ends of both cracks met, making a full circle around my twin brother. Each side of the circle was twenty feet away from Takemaru. I walked over to where my beloved twin brother lay. A single tear slid from my eye and landed on his cheek. I lifted my staff high above my head and the blue sphere started to glow. With all my strength, I brought the sharp end down. It went right through Takemaru's body. I gently slid my staff out of Takemaru's body and walked towards the edge of the circle. When I stepped out of the circle, I raised my staff and tapped the inside of the circle once. The ground crumbled away, swallowing Takemaru. I stood motionlessly and smiled. "Akina! Why did you do that? Xiao Long could have healed Takemaru!" Ayano shouted. I heard beating wings and I smiled. "He wouldn't have been able to heal him completely. What I did was best for him. Right, Takemaru?" I said, as I heard Takemaru land beside me. "Right." Takemaru said as he sat on the bench in front of me. Takemaru fully extended his white wings. Everyone, including Sho and Maya, gaped at Takemaru and I. "What? I haven't changed except for the wings. Actually I've also changed in height. I was 4 feet, now I'm 6 feet." Takemaru said, shrugging, making his wings move up then down. "Wha? How?" Maya asked. "When I'm in this form, I can kill and bring people back to life. It takes a lot of energy and strength, though." I said as I changed back to my actual form. I went from 4 feet to 6 feet. "I've never seen this form before." Kaito asked. "This is my real form. I looked like this before I found out I had the power to change forms. Like I said, Takemaru and I are twins." I said as black wings sprouted from my back and I hugged Takemaru from behind. I looked at Sho and Maya, remembering that they use to work for Ikushima. Sho and Maya suddenly smirked. "Maya. Get ready." Sho said. Maya grabbed Sho's hand. "Get down!" I shouted at my comrades. "Fire at will!" Sho shouted, teleporting into the air, just out of reach of Kaito's fire. I let go of Takemaru. Kaito and the others whirled around to see greenhouse troops standing behind them. "No!" I screamed. I jumped in front of my friends with my wings fully extended. "Akina!" Takemaru and Kaito screamed at the same time. I closed my eyes as the greenhouse troops fired their guns, and something crashed on top of me. I blacked out from the impact.

~Takemaru's POV~

I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground with Akina crouching over me. 'No, not Akina. Akina isn't as tall as this person.' I thought to myself. "W-who are you?" I stuttered as the person got off of me. "What? You can't remember your own mother?" The woman said, hurt. "What? My mother, Machiko, is dead!" I said as I got up. I unfurled my wings and shook the dust and grit from them. "So you changed back to your true form. Was the enemy really that powerful?" The woman asked. "How do you know that this is my true form?" I asked. "I'm your mother." The woman said again. "Prove it." I said. The lady sighed. "You are nothing like your twin sister Akina." The lady said, putting her hand over her eyes. "It is you!" I whispered. "Yes." Mother said. She walked over to me and hugged me. I tried to hug her back, but couldn't because of the cuffs and chains. Mother let go and looked over to where Akina had been. I noticed that the greenhouse troops were gone.

~Akina's POV~

I groaned. My head was pounding. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was still on the ground. I suddenly realised that someone was standing over me. I looked up to see someone that I thought I would never see again. "F-Father?" I whispered. The man bent down and offered his hand. I took it and stood up. I hugged my father and tears welled up in my eyes. "I thought you were dead! I thought Ikushima killed you!" I said. "No. Haru saved me and died in my place. I still miss him." Father said, wiping away my tears. I looked over to where Takemaru was and saw Mother with him. "Mother!" I shouted and ran over to her. Father walked over to where Takemaru was. "Takemaru." Father started. "You have disgraced me and your family. You have turned against us. That is against the law of our kind. By law, the punishment is death." Wings sprouted from Father's back. Father flew high into the air. Suddenly with blinding speed which only Takemaru, Mother and I could see, Father plummeted straight for Takemaru, staff glowing. "No!" I screamed. I ran in front of my twin brother. "You can't!" I shouted. "Akina! Get out of the way!" Father shouted, coming to a stop just in front of me. "I won't let you do this!" I shouted at Father. "I need to deal with you anyway, for bringing that traitor back to life." Father said menacingly. "I would never do that and I didn't! I brought my twin brother back to life! I did the right thing!" I shouted. "Akina!" Kaito screamed as Father raised his staff. Father swung his staff and it collided with Kaito, who fell into my arms. "Kaito! No!" I screamed. I sunk to my knees, crying. I gritted my teeth. "I lied when I told Kaito that Dark Angel is my most powerful form." I said looking at my unconscious friend. "I was born as my most powerful form." I said, looking furiously at Father. I picked up the unconscious Kaito, bridal style. "Takemaru. Hold Kaito for a minute." I said, handing Kaito to Takemaru. Takemaru said. "Give me some room!" I shouted to everyone. Everyone backed up to the edge of the schoolyard. Takemaru flew with Kaito and joined the others. Even Mother joined them. "Father." I said quietly. "You tried to kill me!" I said, flying up into the air, my voice rising. "You tried to kill my brother!" I yelled, flying higher. "And most important of all!" I shouted louder, finally stopping my ascent into the air. "You hurt Kaito" I screamed, folding my wings and plummeting towards Father. Father raised his glowing staff. "That doesn't work on me!" I shouted, going faster and faster. "Akina!" I turned my head to see Takemaru supporting Kaito, who was leaning on him. I looked back down at Father, who was getting closer and closer by the second. I folded my wings in tighter.

~Kaito's POV~

All I could see was a blur plummeting towards Akina's father. I assumed the blur was Akina. The blur hit it's target and everything was blasted by a great wind. I shielded my eyes with my free arm. When the wind died down I ran over to where Akina lay. When I got there, Akina wasn't breathing. I knelt beside her. I fell forward, my arms stretched out to stop my fall. I stayed like that, sitting on my knees with my hands planted on the ground in front of me. I looked down at the ground, shivering. A single tear fell from my eye onto the ground. I looked up at the sky, which was suddenly dark with black clouds. It started to rain. "Akina!" I screamed towards the sky, lightning flashing. I heard something growl and when I looked at where it had come from, I saw a panther. The panther hissed at me, walking closer to Akina. I ignored the panther. A single tear slid from my eye and dropped to the ground. The panther saw that I cared about Akina. The panther let its fur lie flat and it's hackles relaxed. It walked up to me and nudged my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Everyone ran over to where I was. "She's gone." I said quietly without looking up. Suddenly I heard groaning. I looked over to see Akina's father a ways away from where Akina lay. He sat up, clutching his head. "Father! You took this too far!" Takemaru shouted. I noticed there was a winged fox standing beside him. I got up and walked forward a little bit. "You." I said menacingly. Raidon stood up. "What do you want, brat?" The guy asked. "You're the one." I said. "What are you talking about?" The guy said. "Because of you Akina is dead!" I shouted. "So?" The guy said. That pissed me off. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. I activated my power and ran as fast as I could at the guy. My power increased each step I took, and my fire got bigger and hotter. Everything went by as a blur. The guy named Raidon turned around just in time for me to punch him in the face with a fiery fist. He flew high up in the air. I appeared above him. "Now to finish it off!" I shouted. I raised my fist above my head and summoned up all my strength. Then I let loose a fiery punch that killed him. He fell to the ground and I landed on my feet. I started walking over to Akina and the panther. Xiao Long walked over to Raidon and checked his pulse. He shook his head. Machiko ran over to the guy, followed by a white cheetion. "Th-this isn't Raidon!" She exclaimed. I walked over to where Akina lay. I picked her up and started walking away. "Hey! Kaito! Where are you going?" Kakeru asked. I didn't stop or turn around. "I'm going home." I answered. "Well, wait for us." Ayano said. "I'm not going to the hotel. I'm going to the place where I used to live before I was taken by the greenhouse. I'm going to bury Akina with my parents and younger twin sister." I said, still walking. "I'm coming." Takemaru said, landing in front of me. "No. I'm going by myself." I said walking around him. Takemaru flew in front of me. "Get out of the way." I shouted. "I'm coming with you." Takemaru said sternly. I walked around him. His winged fox suddenly flew in front of me and flared its wings. "Fine. You can come. Just don't slow me down." I said. Takemaru smiled. "Give me Akina." Takemaru said and I gave Akina to him. He gave Akina to his fox, who held her like I had. "You're going to need something to make this trip faster." Takemaru said, fingering something. It looked like a pair of mini black metal wings with a pin sticking out of the middle on one side and a picture of a rose on the other side. Takemaru moved closer to me. "It will only hurt for a minute." Takemaru said, slapping the thing on my back. A sharp pain ripped through my back and I fell to my knees. "Aaaaaaaauuug!" I screamed in excruciating pain. I arched my back as I felt something try to break through my skin. I felt whatever it was rip free and the pain started to ebb away. I took a minute to catch my breath, as the pain disappeared. I looked behind me to see black wings. I stood up and flexed my wings and beat them a few times. Then I looked down at the rest of my body to see that everything had changed. The chocker with the rose on it that I had given Akina when we were kids was around my neck and a belt version was around my waist. I had one of Akina's silver earrings in one of my ears and a picture of Akina in the silver locket that hung from my neck. I had different black pants on then the ones that I always wore. I had a black leather jacket and a shirt that was also black. I looked up at Takemaru who was smiling. "I thought you would like it since you and Akina were so close." Takemaru said. I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." I said. "It's yours forever. Oh. You also have a rose exactly like the one on Akina's chocker on your wings." Takemaru said. I looked behind me and saw that he was right. I took Akina from Zen and started beating my wings. Takemaru and I rose in the air. "Wait. I almost forgot." Takemaru said. "Mine! Namiko!" Takemaru shouted. The panther and the Spirit Wolf bounded forward and stopped below us. "They too are yours forever." Takemaru said. "Which is which?" I asked laughing. "You'll have to fight them first to gain their respect." Takemaru said. "Namiko!" Takemaru shouted. "What do you want me to do?" The Spirit Wolf asked. She sounded older than she looked. Her voice was a bit raspy. "He is your new partner. His name is Kaito." Takemaru said, pointing to me. "I am still loyal to Akina even though her death has come! I will never have another partner!" Namiko spat. "You will respect and honour him!" Takemaru said. "Why should I? He caused Akina's death!" The Spirit Wolf snarled. "That was Akina's choice! It wasn't his fault! He would never hurt Akina!" Takemaru shouted. "He could be a spy from the greenhouse! Sent to capture her! How do you know that he wouldn't hurt her?" Namiko shouted. "Because I loved her." I said. The black Spirit Wolf looked up at me with eyes that betrayed her emotions. "We loved each other more than life itself. I didn't want her to die. That's why I took the blow for her when that man tried to hit her. It was my fault." I said sadly. "I…" Namiko stuttered. "I don't deserve her. I wish I had never met her. It's all because of me that she's dead." I said. "Here. You take her. She's your sister." I said, handing Akina to Takemaru, who held her as best he could with the cuffs and chains on his arms, attaching them to his neck. I turned away. "I'll leave the wings at the hotel. In room 59." I said, flying towards the hotel. I didn't look back. 'I'm sorry Akina. Goodbye. Forever.' I thought to myself. I flew into my hotel room through the window and landed on the floor. I flexed my wings for the last time. "Aaaaaauuuug!" I cringed as I felt my wings shrink. I finally felt the pin in my back fall out and heard it fall to the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw that my clothing had changed back. I walked out of the hotel carrying all my stuff in my bag. I headed towards the East, the opposite direction of where both Akina was killed and where my house lay. I needed to start a new life, where I was the same as everybody. I would change my name and go to school. I would never get attached to somebody ever again. I would keep to myself. I wouldn't have any friendships. It was just too risky. I couldn't be hurt ever again. I walked towards the setting sun and walked until the sun was barely visible. I would forget everything about my past.

~Takemaru's POV~

I watched as Kaito flew off towards the hotel. I looked back to where everyone else was. I flew over to them and landed. I saw mother run towards me, her eyes wide. "Mother! What's wrong?" I asked. "The man that Akina killed isn't Father! It's his twin brother, Raiton!" Mother said, shaking me by the shoulders. "Calm down! Mother! Calm down!" I shouted at Mother. She wouldn't stop shaking me. "Calm down!" I shouted, and slapped her square in the face with both hands because they were still cuffed together. Mother let go and held her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry." Mother said, embarrassed. "So Father has a twin brother." I said. Mother looked down. "Is there anything else that you forgot to tell me?" I shouted. "I'm sorry! Father and I didn't want to put you in danger!" Mother said, crying. "So……you mean he's…...!" I said. Mother nodded. "Yes. He's the man Raidon and I told you about. He's the one that killed his father and tried to kill Raidon! We were trying to protect you!" Mother sobbed. I flew over to the man that I thought was my father and saw someone that I had seen before. This man had attacked me before. Suddenly something roared. I looked up in time to see a lion with a purple scar and a long tuff of purple hair about to leap on top of me. I swatted it away with a sweep of my wing. The lion flew back a few feet and shook its now dusty mane. I recognized the lion from the last time Raiton and I had fought. It was Huru. The lion roared again and ran forward. I got ready to swat it away again, but it stopped at Raiton's body. Huru picked up Raiton by the back of his jacket, put Raiton on his back and galloped away. I let Huru escape with the dead body of his partner and turned to my own partner. Zen looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. He had come to love Akina just as much as I did. Kaito was the one who took Akina's death the hardest. I looked to where Kaito had flown to and signalled to Zen. We rose towards the sky and took off at full speed after Kaito. 'Takemaru. Tell Kaito that I will reawaken. Kaito's parents have seen how much Kaito loves me and are giving me another chance to live. Zeus told me what had happened to him when the gods still lived on earth. Zeus had married a human woman and they had a child. The woman died 1 year later. Zeus never wanted to see his son lose the love of his life. You may tell him that I will reawaken, but I will tell him for it is my destiny.' Akina's voice said in my head. 'I will tell him. I await for your reawakening and I'm sure Kaito will be overjoyed to see you again.' I said to Akina in my head. 'Thank you, Takemaru. We shall be reunited soon.' Akina said, her voice fading. I beat my wings harder, faster, hoping to find Kaito before he left. I went faster than Akina had when she was plummeting towards Raiton. "Hey! Takemaru! Wait up!" A raspy voice called. I looked behind me to see Namiko and Mine racing after Zen and I. I slowed down and landed on the ground. "What is it?" I asked. "Let us come with you. That boy Kaito needs someone to take care of him." The black Spirit Wolf said. "Mine, is this your wish too?" I asked the panther. "Akina died getting revenge against Raiton for hurting Kaito. Akina would want us to protect him with our lives." Mine answered. "You may come. Follow us and try to keep up." I said, turning around. With that, I rose to the sky with a stroke of my wings. Zen flew after me. Mine and Namiko ran below us. We reached the hotel and I flew into the room while the others stayed in front of the hotel. I saw the pair of metal wings I had stuck in Kaito's back on the floor and all of his clothes were gone. I flew down to where Zen, Mine and Namiko were fighting against a big crew of dogcatchers. I flew in front of them and flared my wings. "Leave. Them." I said, my voice rising. "Alone!" I shouted. I lashed out at the dogcatchers with my wings, sending them flying. People stared. I folded my wings. "Does anybody know where a man named Kaito is?" I said loudly. People just kept staring. "Answer me! I need to know! It's important!" I shouted. "What do you want?" Someone said, moving forward. The figure had his eyes closed, as if pissed off and a bag slung over his shoulder. "I have a message to you from Akina." I said, recognizing the figure as Kaito. Kaito opened his eyes, furious. "I told you! I never want anything to do with her again! It's my fault she died!" Kaito shouted and turned to walk away. "She's going to be reawakened." I said. Kaito kept walking. 'Tell him! Now!' Akina screamed in my head. "She's with child!" I shouted. Kaito froze. "It's yours." I said. Kaito turned around and I was shocked at what I saw. Kaito had tears in his eyes and he was smiling softly. "I always wanted to be a dad. I wished Akina and I would have a kid." Kaito frowned. "But I've caused her too much pain. I can't except the baby or Akina's love anymore." Kaito turned and started walking away. "When Akina is reawakened, tell her I'm sorry." Kaito said and walked away. "Kaito! Wait!" I shouted. Kaito ran and I followed him. I started beating my wings and I flew after him. I caught up with him and flew lower. "Kaito! Stop!" I shouted. Kaito ignored me. I gritted my teeth. There was only one thing left to do. I folded my wings and headed straight for Kaito. I crashed on top of him and he fell face first. We both skidded across the ground and came to a halt. I ended up beside Kaito. I got up and grabbed Kaito by his shirt collar. I pulled him up so that his feet were above the ground and brought him closer to my face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just told you you're going to be a father!" I shouted at Kaito. "I don't care! I've already caused Akina too much pain! I can't stand to hurt her anymore!" Kaito shouted at me. I saw that he had tears in his eyes. "This is hurting you. To leave Akina, I mean." I said, setting him down on the ground. Kaito looked away. "I don't want to hurt her anymore. I can't Takemaru! I just can't!" Kaito said, tears streaming down his face. "It would hurt her more if you left then it did to kill her so-called father." I said. "What do you mean 'so-called' father?" Kaito asked. "It turned out that the man that you killed wasn't our father. It was his older twin brother Raiton. He killed his own father and tried to kill mine." I said. "Thank god!" Kaito exclaimed. "I thought you and Akina would hate me for killing your father!" Kaito said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have hated you anyway, even if you had killed my father. I don't want to die just yet." I said, smirking. Kaito smirked. "So, are we going or not? I wanna see my kid!" Kaito exclaimed. "Mine! Namiko! Zen! We're heading out!" I shouted behind me. 

~Kaito's POV~ 

I watched as the panther and black Spirit Wolf bounded up to us. I saw that the Spirit Wolf didn't stop and leaped up at me. I was totally unprepared. I fell backwards under the weight of Namiko. I smiled as she nuzzled my face with her head. I petted her and she sat up. I stood up and brushed myself off. I saw Takemaru chuckling. He looked up and saw me smiling. Suddenly my stomach growled. I scratched the back of my head embarrassed. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Takemaru said, smiling. We walked around the market for a while until we found a place that sold water along with food. "What do these guys eat?" I asked Takemaru, pointing to Namiko and Mine. "Usually whatever I give them. As long as it wasn't running around before, they'll eat it." Takemaru answered, biting into an apple. He tossed two of them into the air above Namiko and Mine's heads. They both reached up and caught one. "Why can't they eat anything that use to run around?" I asked, until we found a place that sold water along with food. "What do these guys eat?" I asked Takemaru, pointing to Namiko and Mine. "Usually whatever I give them. As long as it wasn't running around before, they'll eat it." Takemaru answered, biting into an apple. He tossed two of them into the air above Namiko and Mine's heads. They both reached up and caught one. "Why can't they eat anything that use to run around?" I asked, biting into my own apple. "It's not that they can't. It's that they won't. I've tried feeding them fish and chicken but they won't take it." Takemaru said, taking a drink from his water bottle. "We won't eat other animals. I am a Spirit Wolf. I have been ordered by Zeus himself to cherish all other living beings. Including humans." Namiko said. "I thought Zeus was just a myth like all the other gods." I said, confused. "Kaito! You of all people should know that the gods are real!" Mine gasped. "And why should I know this?" I asked, taking a drink of my water. "Are you not the son of Zeus?" Namiko asked. I chocked on my water. "What?" I shouted. "It is said that Zeus had a son with a human woman who died a year after he was born." Mine said. "Uh huh. Right." I said sarcastically. "That's the thing. My power isn't lightning. It's fire." I said as we began walking out of town towards the place where Akina had died. We walked out in the grassy field when the sky was suddenly covered with black clouds. 

~Akina's POV~ 

My eyes fluttered open to see black clouds overhead. I sat up and clutched my stomach. I turned to the side and got sick. I turned back and looked at the grassy field in front of me. I suddenly turned back and looked at the grassy field in front of me. I suddenly saw 5 black dots on the edge of the grassy field and when I looked closer I could just make out the shape of 3 winged animals, a winged man and a human walking towards me. I recognized the human as Kaito. 'Kaito!' I thought to myself. I stood up and started running across the field. "Kaito!" I shouted. Kaito saw me and started running towards me. "Akina!" Kaito shouted. Suddenly there was a giant flash of light that was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I saw that there was a big wall of lightning cutting me off from Kaito. "Kaito!" I screamed. 

~Kaito's POV~ 

There was a sudden flash and when I looked around me I was surrounded by a wall of lightning. "Kaito." A loud voice said. "Who are you? What do you want? Where's Akina?" I shouted. "Do not be afraid. She is waiting on the outside. As for the second question, I need to talk to you. I am Zeus, your father." The voice said. "My father is dead!" I shouted. "That was not your real father. You were adopted when you were one. I am your real father." The voice said. "Wha-! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shouted again. "You weren't ready." The voice said. "All my life, I thought my father was dead!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Kaito." The voice said. "Why didn't you just kill me?" I screamed as I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "Kaito. I would never kill you. You are my son. I love you. You have a great destiny to fill." Zeus said. "What kind of destiny?" I asked. "One day you will be stronger than me. But if you run away from your heart you will never gain that power. That girl will make you strong." The voice said. "Akina?" I asked. "Yes." The voice said, fading. The wall of lightning vanished, revealing Akina. "Akina!" I shouted, running over to her. "Kaito!" Akina shouted, running over to me. As I hugged her, I noticed that she was crying. "I thought you were dead." I said. "I was, but I was with you the whole time." Akina said. I put my hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. I smiled. "Aaaawwww, that's so sweet. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sho said. I whirled around to see Sho and Maya floating in mid-air. Maya was sitting in Sho's lap. "What do you want?" I shouted, shielding Akina. "Since you killed Ikushima, we have nowhere to go. So we thought that we might as well kill you." Maya said. Akina and I backed up until Akina's back was against the white cross behind us. "So long." Maya said as Sho threw his knives at us. "Kaito!" Takemaru shouted as he threw the mini metal wings at me. I stuck them in my back just as the knives were about to hit Akina and I. Black wings furled out of my back once again. I felt one of the knives severe one of my wings and everything went black as pain ripped through me. "Kaito!" I heard Akina scream. I fell backwards into Akina's arms. I felt my headband made of bandages fall over my eyes. I felt someone lift up my hand and kiss it. A tear of blood rolled down my cheek. I realized that Sho's knives had pierced my eyes when I tried to open them. "A…kina." I said. "I'm here Kaito! I'm here!" Akina said, crying. Something whizzed through the air. "Kaito! Akina! Look out!" Takemaru screamed. "No!" Akina shouted. I quickly stood up and blindly flared my good wing. I felt pain rip through me again. "Ugh." I groaned as I fell to the ground. "Kaito!" Takemaru and Akina screamed. "Come on, Sho. Let's go. They're not worth it." Maya said. I heard Maya and Sho teleport away. Akina held me in her arms. I heard Takemaru touch down beside me. "Akina, there's something that I was going to give you this morning, before we were attack by the greenhouse troops." I said weakly. "Kaito! Don't talk!" Akina said, crying. "Akina. Listen to Kaito." Takemaru said. "Akina. Give me your hand." I felt Akina's hand in mine. I pulled a ring with a red diamond in it out of my pocket. "Akina, will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes! I will Kaito! I will!" Akina said sobbing. "Nnnngggh!" I said in pain. "Kaito!" Takemaru shouted. "Akina. Takemaru. My time is up. Can you take the wings out?" I asked. I felt the wings being pulled out and heard them fall to the soft, grassy ground. "Kaito! Don't leave me!" Akina sobbed. "Akina, what ever you do, don't you ever risk your life again. Ever. Live and tell our son I didn't want to leave you. I had to protect you. I love you more than life itself. That's why I left you: I had caused you too much pain." I said starting to cry. "Kaito. I love you. Please! Don't ever leave me!" Akina shouted. "I wish I could stay but it is not my destiny. Know that I will be reawakened in our son. Tell him that." I said. "Kaito! If you love me, stay! Stay here with me and our son! I'm begging you!" Akina shouted. "I'm sorry Akina. My father is here. I must go." I said. "Kaito." A booming voice said. "I'm coming father." I said weakly. "Goodbye Akina." I said and smiled for the last time. 

~Akina's POV~ 

"Kaito!" I screamed as Kaito's head fell limp in my arms. I started sobbing. A giant, almost transparent, hand reached down from the clouds and gently picked up Kaito from my arms. "You have made my son so happy. For that I am grateful but I cannot bring him back to life." The booming voice said. "Who are you?" I said quietly. "I am Zeus. I am Kaito's father." The booming voice said gently. "He's gone. He's actually gone." I said. "Come on Akina. Lets go." Takemaru said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and tore my shoulder away from him, not wanting to move an inch. 

~Kaito's POV~ 

I opened my eyes and looked around me. "What the-?" I shouted. I whirled around to see my father. "W-where am I?" I asked. My dad pointed downwards and I looked to where he was pointing. Below me, I saw Akina, on her knees and sobbing. Takemaru was crying too. I whirled around. "Send me back!" I shouted in despair. Father looked away. "I cannot do that. I have already broken the rules once by giving Akina life when she died." Dad wouldn't look at me. I turned around, furious. I looked down at Akina once again. I suddenly felt wings sprout from my back. I flew down to the ground and walked over to Akina. 

~Akina's POV~ 

I suddenly felt a hand lift my head up gently. I opened my eyes to see Kaito's face inches from mine. "K-Kaito." I whispered. Kaito smiled. "Don't cry Akina. Please." Kaito said. "How can I not? I love you!" I shouted. Kaito's hands cupped around my face and kissed me. "I will never leave you. I promise you. Until the day you die, I will be there. And when you do, we'll be together once again." Kaito said. "Kaito." I said. "I love you, Akina. Remember that always." Kaito said. And with that, he shot upwards with a flap of his wings. 

~A Few Months Later~

I held my baby boy in my arms in the hospital. He reminded me of Kaito. "Akina." A voice whispered softly. I looked around the room wildly. That voice! It sounded exactly like Kaito's! "Akina." The voice came again, louder this time. "Kaito? Where are you?" I asked. I felt something brush my cheek and I looked to see Kaito standing beside me with his hand caressing my cheek. "I'm right here." Kaito said, smiling. "I was wondering when you would come to see me." I said. "I have responsibilities now that I'm one of the gods." Kaito said, kissing me. "Your the son of Zeus after all." I said. "What have you decided to name him?" Kaito asked, looking down at our son. "I don't know what to call him." I said. "You can name him anything you want." Kaito said. "How about.......Kakito?" I asked softly, looking into Kaito's eyes. They seemed to smile as I finished my sentence. Kaito kissed me again. "That's a wonderful name." Kaito said. "It's almost exactly like your name." I said. Kaito smiled and kissed me again. "I have to go." Kaito said. "Do you have to?" I asked. "I have to go to the Council meeting of the Gods. It's vital." Kaito said. My smile faded. Kaito's hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking into Kaito's eyes. "But if I could, I would give up everything to be with you." Kaito said and hugged me. I smiled and closed my eyes. A tear fell from my eye as I hugged Kaito back with one arm, not wanting to drop Kakito. "I love you." I said. "I love you too. I'll see you after the meeting is over. I promise." Kaito said. Kaito kissed me one last time and soared upwards.

~17 Years Later~ 

I have never forgotten Kaito or his love for me. I think about him every day. Whenever I look at our son, Kakito, I see Kaito in him and tears come to my eyes. Kakito is an exact replica of his father. Kaito is always with me. Every night, I feel Kaito's hand caress my cheek. Every time I'm feeling sad, crying or about to lose my mind, I see Kaito smiling at me. I will never forget the joy and love we shared. Kaito, if you can hear me, I will never let you go. I'll stay here on earth for as long as I can for the sake of our son, my family and Takemaru. We'll be together again. But not yet. I still have things to take care of here. Our son is what keeps me going. Because of him, I have something to live for. I love you Kaito. Never forget that.

~Kaito's POV~

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, ready to scream from waiting so long. "Kaito, stop pacing around. I'm sure she's fine." Ayano said. "Fine? How can she be fine? One of her ribs is poking out through her skin! You call that fine?" I shouted at Ayano. "Kaito! Calm down!" Joi said. "I'm sorry Ayano. I'm just worried about Akina." I said. "Did…….something happen between you and Akina?" The new kid asked. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. "This is Kakeru. He's going to save the world." Joi said. "He's not a psychic. How can he save the world?" I asked confused. "He will." Joi said. "So did something happen between you and Akina, or not?" Ayano asked. "Actually……..we're sort of together now." I said embarrassed. "Together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kakeru asked. "Well….not officially." I said, tapping two of my fingers together in front of my chest nervously. "How do you know that she feels the same way about you?" Xiao Long asked. "We sort of confessed our feelings for each other in the clearing by the lake. We spent the early morning there." I said smiling and scratching the back of my head, embarrassed. "Excuse me. Are you here to see miss Akina Chou?" A young nurse asked us. "Is she okay? Did something go wrong?" I asked. "She's fine. Her surgery went great. You're allowed to see h-" I was already halfway down the hall before she could finish her sentence. I ran into Anika's room and fell flat on my face. "What the!? What is this thing?" I shouted. I had tripped over something that looked it was a cat but also a bit human. Its fur was the exact same colour as Akina's hair: orange, with eyes that looked exactly like Akina's. I got up and looked over at the bed. I gasped. The bed was empty. I ran out of the room. "Where is Akina's room?" I asked the nurse closest to me. "That one." The nurse said pointing to the room that I had just came out of. "She's not in there!" I said. "Kaito? I'm in here." I heard Akina say. I ran back into the room that I had just come out of. "Akina? Where are you?" I exclaimed when I didn't see her. "Down here." I looked down to see the kitten that I had tripped over before. "You again! How did you get in here anyway?" I said as I bent down and poked it's' head a few timesdf. "You carried me in here, remember?" The kitten said. "Whaaaa!" I shouted as I jumped backward. "You can talk?" I asked, amazed. "What are you talking about? Of course I can talk!" The kitten exclaimed. "But you're a kitten!" I said as I pointed at it, bending down right in front of it. "What? I'm a cat?" The kitten shrieked. "Yes. As a matter of fact you are." I said sarcastically. "You don't have to be mean about it! You're not the one who's turned into a cat, so I wouldn't be talking, Kaito!" The kitten said. "Wait a minute! How do you know my name?" I asked surprised. "How could I forget the person that saved me from falling off a building to my death? Are you really that dense?" The kitten said. "Akina? Is that really you?" I asked. "Yes, it's me!" The kitten said, laughing. "Why are you a cat?" I asked. "I forgot! When I'm recovering from something my powers sometimes turn me into a kitten!" Akina exclaimed. "Ya know…..you're cute when you're a kitten." I said laughing. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Akina asked, tipping her head to the side.

~Akina's POV~

Kaito scratched me behind my left ear and I started purring. "Come on. The others are worried about you." Kaito said and gently picked me up. He cradled in his arms like a baby. "Where's Akina?" Joi asked. "Where did you get that kitten?" Xiao Long asked. "First off: Xiao Long, you're not allowed to put this little one here in a pot or a pan or in the oven. Second: This isn't a kitten. Well, it is, but it's also Akina." Kaito said. "What?" Everyone shouted at the same time. "I'm no kidding! I thought that was crazy too, at first! Here! Listen!" Kaito said as he held me up. Everyone gathered closer to me. "Akina. Speak." Kaito said to me. "Hey guys!" I said. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Everyone shouted. "See? I told you guys that she's a cat!" Kaito exclaimed. "I always change into a kitten when I'm recovering from a cold or the flu or surgery!" I explained "Sometimes, if I have enough strength and energy, I change back, even when I'm still recovering!" I exclaimed. "The doctor said that you can leave the hospital if you want." Joi said. "Let's go." Ayano said. We left the hospital and checked in at a hotel. Everyone had to share a room with someone: Joi and Xiao Long, Kakeru and Ayano, me and Kaito. There were two beds in every room except the one that Kaito and I were sleeping in. I didn't want to sleep on top of the covers in case I changed back to my human form. Kaito gently put me down on the covers of the bed and he got under the blankets.

~Kaito's POV~

I got comfortable under the covers and looked over at Akina. Akina stretched her paws and flicked her tail. She finished stretching and crawled under the covers. I could just make out Akina. She was a big lump under the covers. I watched as the lump squirmed around. Akina kept wriggling around until she bumped into me. The lump shot forward, bumped into my chest and rebounded backwards. I pulled off the covers and looked at the kitten with an amused smile. "Ouch! What did I bump into?" Akina asked. "Me!" I said laughing. "Oops!" Akina said laughing. "Let's go to sleep now." I said. "Okay." She answered. She rested her head on the pillow, with her back against my stomach. I pulled the covers back up, making sure that I didn't cover her head. "Good night Kaito." Akina said sleepily. "Good night Akina." I said.

~Dream~

"Akina! Where are you going?" I shouted. Akina looked at me and ran into the forest. "Akina! Wait!" I shouted again. I ran after her as fast as I could. I ran into a clearing and looked around. There at the far end was Akina, lying unconscious, with Maya and Sho standing over her. "What did you do to her?" I screamed. "Nothing much. Just killed her, that's all." Maya giggled. "I'll burn you to a crisp!" I screamed as I activated my power. I ran at Maya and Sho with fire in my hands. As I ran, I scorched everything in my path. "See ya later." Sho said with an evil laugh. Maya and Sho vanished into thin air. I ran to Akina's side and deactivated my power. "Akina! Are you okay?" I asked urgently. Akina opened her eyes. "Goodbye Kaito. I love you." Akina said and closed her eyes for the last time. "Akina! No!" I shouted.

~End Dream~

I shot up in the bed, breathing hard. "It was just a dream. It's not real." I told myself quietly. I looked beside me to see Akina in her human form. I lay back down and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep. I suddenly felt something on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Akina's green ones inches from mine. "Did I wake you up?" I asked Akina, smiling. I was already awake." Akina said. I smiled at her. "How long have you been awake?" I asked her. "Not long." Akina said.

~Akina's POV~

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked Kaito. "Nah. Why do you ask?" Kaito asked. "You were mumbling in your sleep." I said laughing. We laughed for a while. I suddenly had an idea. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked Kaito. "Sure! I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway." Kaito said. We got out of the bed and walked out of the hotel. We didn't have another change of clothes so we stopped at a clothing store and bought some new clothes for the daytime and the nighttime. I bought a dress and Kaito got a new shirt and pants. Kaito stopped beside a rose bush and picked the biggest one. He plucked a few tall blades of grass and worked on them for a minute. When he was finished he showed it to me." It's beautiful." I gasped. Kaito tucked it in my hair and I kissed him a thank you for the gift. I noticed a pathway that led up the small mountain. I motioned for Kaito to follow me and soon we were sitting on the grass, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing at the moon. "Well, well, well! Looks like Kaito also has a girlfriend!" A voice said. Kaito and I stood up and looked behind us. I gasped. It was Sho and Maya. I saw Sho look at me with eyes that I had seen before. Maya noticed too. "Ow! What was that for?" Sho said, as Maya lowered her hand. "That's for forgetting that I'm your girlfriend!" Maya shouted. Kaito and I looked at each other. "We've got them cornered!" Maya said. "Well done. I'll take care of them now. You two run along." A dark figure said. Maya and Sho vanished into thin air. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. I gasped. It was Ikushima. "Akina. Get behind me." Kaito said calmly. "Kaito! It's him!" I whispered. "What?" Kaito said. "He's the guy that told the greenhouse troops to shoot me." I said louder. I stepped back. "Akina. Careful. You're too close to the edge." Kaito said. I didn't hear him. I kept walking backwards. "Akina! Stop! You're gonna fall!" Kaito shouted. Too late. "Kaito!" I screamed as I fell over the edge. "Akina!" Kaito screamed, sliding along the ground, trying to catch my hand but gripping air. "Akina!" Kaito screamed louder. I looked up to see Kaito fling himself over the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes as tears welled up. I felt something wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Kaito tying a rope to me. I suddenly stopped falling, while Kaito plummeted towards the earth. "No!" I screamed. Suddenly white angel wings sprang from my back and I broke free from the rope. I folded my wings and plummeted after Kaito. I plummeted past him and unfurled my wings just in time to catch the falling Kaito. I beat my powerful wings and landed back on the peak of the mountain. "Wait here." I told Kaito. Kaito didn't protest, still getting over the shock of almost dying. I stalked over to Ikushima. "You're more powerful than I thought. You could be of use to me." Ikushima said, smirking. "You make me sick." I said menacingly. With that I turned into my most powerful form: a dark angel. I raised my demon staff and with a flash of light it turned into a scythe. Ikushima fell backward, and crawled backwards. I looked at the ground where he had just fallen. It was wet. "You're so scared of me that you wet yourself!" I said. "Ikushima! I'm more powerful than you could ever be!" I said, raising my voice. "You turned my friends against me!" I said, my voice raising still. "You turned the one person I thought I could always trust against me!" I shouted. "That person! Is none other than Takemaru! My brother!" I screamed. With that I raised my scythe with all my strength and slashed through Ikushima like he was made of dry sand. He vanished right away, leaving nothing behind but glasses and clothing. My scythe disappeared and I changed back to my human form. I slowly descended to the ground and fell on my knees. "Akina!" Kaito shouted, running over to me. I fell forward, barely conscious. Kaito reached me and held me in his arms. "Are you okay?" Kaito asked. "My energy is completely drained. I'll be bed-ridden for weeks, but I'll be fine." I said weekly, smiling. "What did you do?" Kaito asked. "I transformed into my most powerful form. I can kill anyone and anything with it, but it always drains my energy." I answered. "Is Takemaru really your brother?" Kaito asked me. "Yeah. We're twins." I answered. "Do you want to go back to the hotel or just stay here?" Kaito asked. "I want to stay here for the rest of the night." I said. "Okay." Kaito said. Kaito laid his jacket on the ground so I wouldn't get dirty and he went to get some firewood. Soon, Kaito had a warm fire roaring. "What do you want to do?" Kaito asked. "Well, there is one thing that I've wanted to do for a while." I said nervously. Kaito looked at me confused so I told him. Kaito smiled. "Sure. Why not." Kaito said. We had fun. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Next Morning~

Soon, the birds were chirping and the sun was up. The fire had gone all night. "Morning Akina." Kaito said quietly. "Morning Kaito." I said and kissed him. "What are you guys doing up here?" We turned around to see Ayano, Joi, Xiao Long and Kakeru standing at the end of the path, breathing hard. Kaito and I looked at each other. We explained everything to them. We didn't tell them about what we did after. Suddenly the room started to swim and I passed out.

~Kaito's POV~

"Akina!" Everyone but me shouted. "Don't worry. Last night she told me that her most powerful form always drains her energy. She also said that after she uses that form, she's bed-ridden for a week." I said, looking at Akina. "There's also something else." I said. "What is it?" Joi asked. "Takemaru……is Akina's twin brother." I said. "What?" Everyone shouted. "I know. I didn't believe it at first either. But when you look closer at Akina, you can see Takemaru." I said looking at Akina. I picked up Akina and started down the trail to the hotel. The others followed. I walked to our room and laid Akina under the covers.

~Midnight~

I opened my eyes to see Akina with her head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my stomach. I smiled at her, and closed my eyes again. Later, when Akina had finally let go of me and snuggled with her pillow, I got up and went to see if the others were awake. I walked outside with Joi, Xiao Long and Ayano following. Kakeru had gone out for a walk just a few minutes before us. We came to a complete halt. We were surrounded by greenhouse troops with Sho and Maya at the lead. "You again!" I shouted. "Where's your girlfriend?" Sho asked with a snicker. "Hey! I told you last night to stop flirting with other girls! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" Maya shouted, slapping him across the face. All of us were feeling awkward right now. "Kaito? Are you out there?" Akina said from inside the hotel lobby. "Akina! Don't come out!" I shouted, not turning around. Akina appeared by my side. "I'm not letting you fight without me." Akina said.

~Akina's POV~

"Lets get this over with! I want to see who's stronger!" Sho exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Joi asked. "Oh. You didn't know? It's a fight between a psychic and a human. It's happening in that school gym over there." Maya said pointing to a big building. "Who are they?" Ayano asked. "You would know them. Or at least one of them. Kakeru vs Takemaru." Sho said. "Ta-Takemaru?" I whispered. "What? You've never heard of him before?" Maya said, confused. "Takemaru! I'm coming!" I shouted, running for the gym. "Akina! Don't! You could be killed!" Kaito shouted. I ignored his shout and kept running.

~Kaito's POV~

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "What kind of relationship does she have with Takemaru?" Maya asked. "The kind that I shared with my younger twin sister." I said. Maya dropped her lollypop and I swear that Sho's jaw hit the ground. "That's right. Takemaru and Akina are twins. Akina looks different because she's usually in a different human form than her actual one." I said, activating my power. I threw a fireball at Maya, who dodged it. Sho threw some knives at me, which melted away when they reached the hot air around me. "You think those measly knives affect me? You're pathetic!" I shouted as I threw more fireballs at both Maya and Sho.

~Akina's POV~

I ran around the corner to see that the gym was destroyed. "Takemaru!" I screamed, running towards it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about the worst things. "Takemaru, Where are you?" I shouted as I scrabbled through the debris. I saw a hand sticking out of a big pile of rubble and I ran over to it. I started digging franticly, sobbing. Suddenly I saw blonde hair and with all my strength I lifted the rest of the debris off. I looked down and saw my twin, unconscious and bleeding. "Takemaru!" I shouted. I suddenly felt strange and when I looked at myself in a broken piece of mirror that was lying among the debris, I saw that I had short blonde hair. "A-Akina? Is that you?" A weak voice said. I whipped my head down to see Takemaru staring at me. "It's me, Takemaru! Are you okay?" I said, starting to cry again. "I've been better." Takemaru said, smiling. I bent over and picked my twin up bridal style. I set him down on his feet when I had gotten a few feet away from the rubble and I hugged him.

~Takemaru's POV~

It made the pain worse, but I returned the hug. "Why are you here?" I asked Akina. "I heard that you and Kakeru were fighting." Akina answered. "Why do you care about me? I turned against you." I said. "Because I love you more than anything else in the world. I would give up my life for you." Akina said sobbing. I knew my time was almost up and I had to make it quick. "I love you too Akina. Goodbye. We'll meet again." I said and closed my eyes.

~Akina's POV~

"Takemaru! No!" I shouted as Takemaru's body leaned lifelessly against mine. I fell to my knees, holding Takemaru's body close to mine. I heard footsteps and when I looked around I saw that Kaito was all beat up and carrying Kakeru. "Akina!" Kaito shouted. I didn't bother to turn around. I laid Suddenly I felt lighter than a feather as wings sprouted from my back and I transformed into my Light Angel form. I laid Takemaru in front of me and took a step back. Blue aura started rising from my body. The blue aura gathered into blue orbs and floated in mid-air. My staff is the exact same as my Father's. I tapped the cement once with my staff. Two big cracks appeared in the cement and quickly shot towards Takemaru's lifeless body. The cracks parted and traveled along the cement. The ends of both cracks met, making a full circle around my twin brother. Each side of the circle was twenty feet away from Takemaru. I walked over to where my beloved twin brother lay. A single tear slid from my eye and landed on his cheek. I lifted my staff high above my head and the blue sphere started to glow. With all my strength, I brought the sharp end down. It went right through Takemaru's body. I gently slid my staff out of Takemaru's body and walked towards the edge of the circle. When I stepped out of the circle, I raised my staff and tapped the inside of the circle once. The ground crumbled away, swallowing Takemaru. I stood motionlessly and smiled. "Akina! Why did you do that? Xiao Long could have healed Takemaru!" Ayano shouted. I heard beating wings and I smiled. "He wouldn't have been able to heal him completely. What I did was best for him. Right, Takemaru?" I said, as I heard Takemaru land beside me. "Right." Takemaru said as he sat on the bench in front of me. Takemaru fully extended his white wings. Everyone, including Sho and Maya, gaped at Takemaru and I. "What? I haven't changed except for the wings. Actually I've also changed in height. I was 4 feet, now I'm 6 feet." Takemaru said, shrugging, making his wings move up then down. "Wha? How?" Maya asked. "When I'm in this form, I can kill and bring people back to life. It takes a lot of energy and strength, though." I said as I changed back to my actual form. I went from 4 feet to 6 feet. "I've never seen this form before." Kaito asked. "This is my real form. I looked like this before I found out I had the power to change forms. Like I said, Takemaru and I are twins." I said as black wings sprouted from my back and I hugged Takemaru from behind. I looked at Sho and Maya, remembering that they use to work for Ikushima. Sho and Maya suddenly smirked. "Maya. Get ready." Sho said. Maya grabbed Sho's hand. "Get down!" I shouted at my comrades. "Fire at will!" Sho shouted, teleporting into the air, just out of reach of Kaito's fire. I let go of Takemaru. Kaito and the others whirled around to see greenhouse troops standing behind them. "No!" I screamed. I jumped in front of my friends with my wings fully extended. "Akina!" Takemaru and Kaito screamed at the same time. I closed my eyes as the greenhouse troops fired their guns, and something crashed on top of me. I blacked out from the impact.

~Takemaru's POV~

I opened my eyes to find that I was on the ground with Akina crouching over me. 'No, not Akina. Akina isn't as tall as this person.' I thought to myself. "W-who are you?" I stuttered as the person got off of me. "What? You can't remember your own mother?" The woman said, hurt. "What? My mother, Machiko, is dead!" I said as I got up. I unfurled my wings and shook the dust and grit from them. "So you changed back to your true form. Was the enemy really that powerful?" The woman asked. "How do you know that this is my true form?" I asked. "I'm your mother." The woman said again. "Prove it." I said. The lady sighed. "You are nothing like your twin sister Akina." The lady said, putting her hand over her eyes. "It is you!" I whispered. "Yes." Mother said. She walked over to me and hugged me. I tried to hug her back, but couldn't because of the cuffs and chains. Mother let go and looked over to where Akina had been. I noticed that the greenhouse troops were gone.

~Akina's POV~

I groaned. My head was pounding. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was still on the ground. I suddenly realised that someone was standing over me. I looked up to see someone that I thought I would never see again. "F-Father?" I whispered. The man bent down and offered his hand. I took it and stood up. I hugged my father and tears welled up in my eyes. "I thought you were dead! I thought Ikushima killed you!" I said. "No. Haru saved me and died in my place. I still miss him." Father said, wiping away my tears. I looked over to where Takemaru was and saw Mother with him. "Mother!" I shouted and ran over to her. Father walked over to where Takemaru was. "Takemaru." Father started. "You have disgraced me and your family. You have turned against us. That is against the law of our kind. By law, the punishment is death." Wings sprouted from Father's back. Father flew high into the air. Suddenly with blinding speed which only Takemaru, Mother and I could see, Father plummeted straight for Takemaru, staff glowing. "No!" I screamed. I ran in front of my twin brother. "You can't!" I shouted. "Akina! Get out of the way!" Father shouted, coming to a stop just in front of me. "I won't let you do this!" I shouted at Father. "I need to deal with you anyway, for bringing that traitor back to life." Father said menacingly. "I would never do that and I didn't! I brought my twin brother back to life! I did the right thing!" I shouted. "Akina!" Kaito screamed as Father raised his staff. Father swung his staff and it collided with Kaito, who fell into my arms. "Kaito! No!" I screamed. I sunk to my knees, crying. I gritted my teeth. "I lied when I told Kaito that Dark Angel is my most powerful form." I said looking at my unconscious friend. "I was born as my most powerful form." I said, looking furiously at Father. I picked up the unconscious Kaito, bridal style. "Takemaru. Hold Kaito for a minute." I said, handing Kaito to Takemaru. Takemaru said. "Give me some room!" I shouted to everyone. Everyone backed up to the edge of the schoolyard. Takemaru flew with Kaito and joined the others. Even Mother joined them. "Father." I said quietly. "You tried to kill me!" I said, flying up into the air, my voice rising. "You tried to kill my brother!" I yelled, flying higher. "And most important of all!" I shouted louder, finally stopping my ascent into the air. "You hurt Kaito" I screamed, folding my wings and plummeting towards Father. Father raised his glowing staff. "That doesn't work on me!" I shouted, going faster and faster. "Akina!" I turned my head to see Takemaru supporting Kaito, who was leaning on him. I looked back down at Father, who was getting closer and closer by the second. I folded my wings in tighter.

~Kaito's POV~

All I could see was a blur plummeting towards Akina's father. I assumed the blur was Akina. The blur hit it's target and everything was blasted by a great wind. I shielded my eyes with my free arm. When the wind died down I ran over to where Akina lay. When I got there, Akina wasn't breathing. I knelt beside her. I fell forward, my arms stretched out to stop my fall. I stayed like that, sitting on my knees with my hands planted on the ground in front of me. I looked down at the ground, shivering. A single tear fell from my eye onto the ground. I looked up at the sky, which was suddenly dark with black clouds. It started to rain. "Akina!" I screamed towards the sky, lightning flashing. I heard something growl and when I looked at where it had come from, I saw a panther. The panther hissed at me, walking closer to Akina. I ignored the panther. A single tear slid from my eye and dropped to the ground. The panther saw that I cared about Akina. The panther let its fur lie flat and it's hackles relaxed. It walked up to me and nudged my shoulder, trying to comfort me. Everyone ran over to where I was. "She's gone." I said quietly without looking up. Suddenly I heard groaning. I looked over to see Akina's father a ways away from where Akina lay. He sat up, clutching his head. "Father! You took this too far!" Takemaru shouted. I noticed there was a winged fox standing beside him. I got up and walked forward a little bit. "You." I said menacingly. Raidon stood up. "What do you want, brat?" The guy asked. "You're the one." I said. "What are you talking about?" The guy said. "Because of you Akina is dead!" I shouted. "So?" The guy said. That pissed me off. "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed. I activated my power and ran as fast as I could at the guy. My power increased each step I took, and my fire got bigger and hotter. Everything went by as a blur. The guy named Raidon turned around just in time for me to punch him in the face with a fiery fist. He flew high up in the air. I appeared above him. "Now to finish it off!" I shouted. I raised my fist above my head and summoned up all my strength. Then I let loose a fiery punch that killed him. He fell to the ground and I landed on my feet. I started walking over to Akina and the panther. Xiao Long walked over to Raidon and checked his pulse. He shook his head. Machiko ran over to the guy, followed by a white cheetion. "Th-this isn't Raidon!" She exclaimed. I walked over to where Akina lay. I picked her up and started walking away. "Hey! Kaito! Where are you going?" Kakeru asked. I didn't stop or turn around. "I'm going home." I answered. "Well, wait for us." Ayano said. "I'm not going to the hotel. I'm going to the place where I used to live before I was taken by the greenhouse. I'm going to bury Akina with my parents and younger twin sister." I said, still walking. "I'm coming." Takemaru said, landing in front of me. "No. I'm going by myself." I said walking around him. Takemaru flew in front of me. "Get out of the way." I shouted. "I'm coming with you." Takemaru said sternly. I walked around him. His winged fox suddenly flew in front of me and flared its wings. "Fine. You can come. Just don't slow me down." I said. Takemaru smiled. "Give me Akina." Takemaru said and I gave Akina to him. He gave Akina to his fox, who held her like I had. "You're going to need something to make this trip faster." Takemaru said, fingering something. It looked like a pair of mini black metal wings with a pin sticking out of the middle on one side and a picture of a rose on the other side. Takemaru moved closer to me. "It will only hurt for a minute." Takemaru said, slapping the thing on my back. A sharp pain ripped through my back and I fell to my knees. "Aaaaaaaauuug!" I screamed in excruciating pain. I arched my back as I felt something try to break through my skin. I felt whatever it was rip free and the pain started to ebb away. I took a minute to catch my breath, as the pain disappeared. I looked behind me to see black wings. I stood up and flexed my wings and beat them a few times. Then I looked down at the rest of my body to see that everything had changed. The chocker with the rose on it that I had given Akina when we were kids was around my neck and a belt version was around my waist. I had one of Akina's silver earrings in one of my ears and a picture of Akina in the silver locket that hung from my neck. I had different black pants on then the ones that I always wore. I had a black leather jacket and a shirt that was also black. I looked up at Takemaru who was smiling. "I thought you would like it since you and Akina were so close." Takemaru said. I smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." I said. "It's yours forever. Oh. You also have a rose exactly like the one on Akina's chocker on your wings." Takemaru said. I looked behind me and saw that he was right. I took Akina from Zen and started beating my wings. Takemaru and I rose in the air. "Wait. I almost forgot." Takemaru said. "Mine! Namiko!" Takemaru shouted. The panther and the Spirit Wolf bounded forward and stopped below us. "They too are yours forever." Takemaru said. "Which is which?" I asked laughing. "You'll have to fight them first to gain their respect." Takemaru said. "Namiko!" Takemaru shouted. "What do you want me to do?" The Spirit Wolf asked. She sounded older than she looked. Her voice was a bit raspy. "He is your new partner. His name is Kaito." Takemaru said, pointing to me. "I am still loyal to Akina even though her death has come! I will never have another partner!" Namiko spat. "You will respect and honour him!" Takemaru said. "Why should I? He caused Akina's death!" The Spirit Wolf snarled. "That was Akina's choice! It wasn't his fault! He would never hurt Akina!" Takemaru shouted. "He could be a spy from the greenhouse! Sent to capture her! How do you know that he wouldn't hurt her?" Namiko shouted. "Because I loved her." I said. The black Spirit Wolf looked up at me with eyes that betrayed her emotions. "We loved each other more than life itself. I didn't want her to die. That's why I took the blow for her when that man tried to hit her. It was my fault." I said sadly. "I…" Namiko stuttered. "I don't deserve her. I wish I had never met her. It's all because of me that she's dead." I said. "Here. You take her. She's your sister." I said, handing Akina to Takemaru, who held her as best he could with the cuffs and chains on his arms, attaching them to his neck. I turned away. "I'll leave the wings at the hotel. In room 59." I said, flying towards the hotel. I didn't look back. 'I'm sorry Akina. Goodbye. Forever.' I thought to myself. I flew into my hotel room through the window and landed on the floor. I flexed my wings for the last time. "Aaaaaauuuug!" I cringed as I felt my wings shrink. I finally felt the pin in my back fall out and heard it fall to the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw that my clothing had changed back. I walked out of the hotel carrying all my stuff in my bag. I headed towards the East, the opposite direction of where both Akina was killed and where my house lay. I needed to start a new life, where I was the same as everybody. I would change my name and go to school. I would never get attached to somebody ever again. I would keep to myself. I wouldn't have any friendships. It was just too risky. I couldn't be hurt ever again. I walked towards the setting sun and walked until the sun was barely visible. I would forget everything about my past.

~Takemaru's POV~

I watched as Kaito flew off towards the hotel. I looked back to where everyone else was. I flew over to them and landed. I saw mother run towards me, her eyes wide. "Mother! What's wrong?" I asked. "The man that Akina killed isn't Father! It's his twin brother, Raiton!" Mother said, shaking me by the shoulders. "Calm down! Mother! Calm down!" I shouted at Mother. She wouldn't stop shaking me. "Calm down!" I shouted, and slapped her square in the face with both hands because they were still cuffed together. Mother let go and held her cheek with one hand. "I'm sorry." Mother said, embarrassed. "So Father has a twin brother." I said. Mother looked down. "Is there anything else that you forgot to tell me?" I shouted. "I'm sorry! Father and I didn't want to put you in danger!" Mother said, crying. "So……you mean he's…...!" I said. Mother nodded. "Yes. He's the man Raidon and I told you about. He's the one that killed his father and tried to kill Raidon! We were trying to protect you!" Mother sobbed. I flew over to the man that I thought was my father and saw someone that I had seen before. This man had attacked me before. Suddenly something roared. I looked up in time to see a lion with a purple scar and a long tuff of purple hair about to leap on top of me. I swatted it away with a sweep of my wing. The lion flew back a few feet and shook its now dusty mane. I recognized the lion from the last time Raiton and I had fought. It was Huru. The lion roared again and ran forward. I got ready to swat it away again, but it stopped at Raiton's body. Huru picked up Raiton by the back of his jacket, put Raiton on his back and galloped away. I let Huru escape with the dead body of his partner and turned to my own partner. Zen looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. He had come to love Akina just as much as I did. Kaito was the one who took Akina's death the hardest. I looked to where Kaito had flown to and signalled to Zen. We rose towards the sky and took off at full speed after Kaito. 'Takemaru. Tell Kaito that I will reawaken. Kaito's parents have seen how much Kaito loves me and are giving me another chance to live. Zeus told me what had happened to him when the gods still lived on earth. Zeus had married a human woman and they had a child. The woman died 1 year later. Zeus never wanted to see his son lose the love of his life. You may tell him that I will reawaken, but I will tell him for it is my destiny.' Akina's voice said in my head. 'I will tell him. I await for your reawakening and I'm sure Kaito will be overjoyed to see you again.' I said to Akina in my head. 'Thank you, Takemaru. We shall be reunited soon.' Akina said, her voice fading. I beat my wings harder, faster, hoping to find Kaito before he left. I went faster than Akina had when she was plummeting towards Raiton. "Hey! Takemaru! Wait up!" A raspy voice called. I looked behind me to see Namiko and Mine racing after Zen and I. I slowed down and landed on the ground. "What is it?" I asked. "Let us come with you. That boy Kaito needs someone to take care of him." The black Spirit Wolf said. "Mine, is this your wish too?" I asked the panther. "Akina died getting revenge against Raiton for hurting Kaito. Akina would want us to protect him with our lives." Mine answered. "You may come. Follow us and try to keep up." I said, turning around. With that, I rose to the sky with a stroke of my wings. Zen flew after me. Mine and Namiko ran below us. We reached the hotel and I flew into the room while the others stayed in front of the hotel. I saw the pair of metal wings I had stuck in Kaito's back on the floor and all of his clothes were gone. I flew down to where Zen, Mine and Namiko were fighting against a big crew of dogcatchers. I flew in front of them and flared my wings. "Leave. Them." I said, my voice rising. "Alone!" I shouted. I lashed out at the dogcatchers with my wings, sending them flying. People stared. I folded my wings. "Does anybody know where a man named Kaito is?" I said loudly. People just kept staring. "Answer me! I need to know! It's important!" I shouted. "What do you want?" Someone said, moving forward. The figure had his eyes closed, as if pissed off and a bag slung over his shoulder. "I have a message to you from Akina." I said, recognizing the figure as Kaito. Kaito opened his eyes, furious. "I told you! I never want anything to do with her again! It's my fault she died!" Kaito shouted and turned to walk away. "She's going to be reawakened." I said. Kaito kept walking. 'Tell him! Now!' Akina screamed in my head. "She's with child!" I shouted. Kaito froze. "It's yours." I said. Kaito turned around and I was shocked at what I saw. Kaito had tears in his eyes and he was smiling softly. "I always wanted to be a dad. I wished Akina and I would have a kid." Kaito frowned. "But I've caused her too much pain. I can't except the baby or Akina's love anymore." Kaito turned and started walking away. "When Akina is reawakened, tell her I'm sorry." Kaito said and walked away. "Kaito! Wait!" I shouted. Kaito ran and I followed him. I started beating my wings and I flew after him. I caught up with him and flew lower. "Kaito! Stop!" I shouted. Kaito ignored me. I gritted my teeth. There was only one thing left to do. I folded my wings and headed straight for Kaito. I crashed on top of him and he fell face first. We both skidded across the ground and came to a halt. I ended up beside Kaito. I got up and grabbed Kaito by his shirt collar. I pulled him up so that his feet were above the ground and brought him closer to my face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I just told you you're going to be a father!" I shouted at Kaito. "I don't care! I've already caused Akina too much pain! I can't stand to hurt her anymore!" Kaito shouted at me. I saw that he had tears in his eyes. "This is hurting you. To leave Akina, I mean." I said, setting him down on the ground. Kaito looked away. "I don't want to hurt her anymore. I can't Takemaru! I just can't!" Kaito said, tears streaming down his face. "It would hurt her more if you left then it did to kill her so-called father." I said. "What do you mean 'so-called' father?" Kaito asked. "It turned out that the man that you killed wasn't our father. It was his older twin brother Raiton. He killed his own father and tried to kill mine." I said. "Thank god!" Kaito exclaimed. "I thought you and Akina would hate me for killing your father!" Kaito said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have hated you anyway, even if you had killed my father. I don't want to die just yet." I said, smirking. Kaito smirked. "So, are we going or not? I wanna see my kid!" Kaito exclaimed. "Mine! Namiko! Zen! We're heading out!" I shouted behind me.

~Kaito's POV~

I watched as the panther and black Spirit Wolf bounded up to us. I saw that the Spirit Wolf didn't stop and leaped up at me. I was totally unprepared. I fell backwards under the weight of Namiko. I smiled as she nuzzled my face with her head. I petted her and she sat up. I stood up and brushed myself off. I saw Takemaru chuckling. He looked up and saw me smiling. Suddenly my stomach growled. I scratched the back of my head embarrassed. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat." Takemaru said, smiling. We walked around the market for a while until we found a place that sold water along with food. "What do these guys eat?" I asked Takemaru, pointing to Namiko and Mine. "Usually whatever I give them. As long as it wasn't running around before, they'll eat it." Takemaru answered, biting into an apple. He tossed two of them into the air above Namiko and Mine's heads. They both reached up and caught one. "Why can't they eat anything that use to run around?" I asked, until we found a place that sold water along with food. "What do these guys eat?" I asked Takemaru, pointing to Namiko and Mine. "Usually whatever I give them. As long as it wasn't running around before, they'll eat it." Takemaru answered, biting into an apple. He tossed two of them into the air above Namiko and Mine's heads. They both reached up and caught one. "Why can't they eat anything that use to run around?" I asked, biting into my own apple. "It's not that they can't. It's that they won't. I've tried feeding them fish and chicken but they won't take it." Takemaru said, taking a drink from his water bottle. "We won't eat other animals. I am a Spirit Wolf. I have been ordered by Zeus himself to cherish all other living beings. Including humans." Namiko said. "I thought Zeus was just a myth like all the other gods." I said, confused. "Kaito! You of all people should know that the gods are real!" Mine gasped. "And why should I know this?" I asked, taking a drink of my water. "Are you not the son of Zeus?" Namiko asked. I chocked on my water. "What?" I shouted. "It is said that Zeus had a son with a human woman who died a year after he was born." Mine said. "Uh huh. Right." I said sarcastically. "That's the thing. My power isn't lightning. It's fire." I said as we began walking out of town towards the place where Akina had died. We walked out in the grassy field when the sky was suddenly covered with black clouds.

~Akina's POV~

My eyes fluttered open to see black clouds overhead. I sat up and clutched my stomach. I turned to the side and got sick. I turned back and looked at the grassy field in front of me. I suddenly turned back and looked at the grassy field in front of me. I suddenly saw 5 black dots on the edge of the grassy field and when I looked closer I could just make out the shape of 3 winged animals, a winged man and a human walking towards me. I recognized the human as Kaito. 'Kaito!' I thought to myself. I stood up and started running across the field. "Kaito!" I shouted. Kaito saw me and started running towards me. "Akina!" Kaito shouted. Suddenly there was a giant flash of light that was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I saw that there was a big wall of lightning cutting me off from Kaito. "Kaito!" I screamed.

~Kaito's POV~

There was a sudden flash and when I looked around me I was surrounded by a wall of lightning. "Kaito." A loud voice said. "Who are you? What do you want? Where's Akina?" I shouted. "Do not be afraid. She is waiting on the outside. As for the second question, I need to talk to you. I am Zeus, your father." The voice said. "My father is dead!" I shouted. "That was not your real father. You were adopted when you were one. I am your real father." The voice said. "Wha-! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shouted again. "You weren't ready." The voice said. "All my life, I thought my father was dead!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Kaito." The voice said. "Why didn't you just kill me?" I screamed as I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "Kaito. I would never kill you. You are my son. I love you. You have a great destiny to fill." Zeus said. "What kind of destiny?" I asked. "One day you will be stronger than me. But if you run away from your heart you will never gain that power. That girl will make you strong." The voice said. "Akina?" I asked. "Yes." The voice said, fading. The wall of lightning vanished, revealing Akina. "Akina!" I shouted, running over to her. "Kaito!" Akina shouted, running over to me. As I hugged her, I noticed that she was crying. "I thought you were dead." I said. "I was, but I was with you the whole time." Akina said. I put my hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. I smiled. "Aaaawwww, that's so sweet. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Sho said. I whirled around to see Sho and Maya floating in mid-air. Maya was sitting in Sho's lap. "What do you want?" I shouted, shielding Akina. "Since you killed Ikushima, we have nowhere to go. So we thought that we might as well kill you." Maya said. Akina and I backed up until Akina's back was against the white cross behind us. "So long." Maya said as Sho threw his knives at us. "Kaito!" Takemaru shouted as he threw the mini metal wings at me. I stuck them in my back just as the knives were about to hit Akina and I. Black wings furled out of my back once again. I felt one of the knives severe one of my wings and everything went black as pain ripped through me. "Kaito!" I heard Akina scream. I fell backwards into Akina's arms. I felt my headband made of bandages fall over my eyes. I felt someone lift up my hand and kiss it. A tear of blood rolled down my cheek. I realized that Sho's knives had pierced my eyes when I tried to open them. "A…kina." I said. "I'm here Kaito! I'm here!" Akina said, crying. Something whizzed through the air. "Kaito! Akina! Look out!" Takemaru screamed. "No!" Akina shouted. I quickly stood up and blindly flared my good wing. I felt pain rip through me again. "Ugh." I groaned as I fell to the ground. "Kaito!" Takemaru and Akina screamed. "Come on, Sho. Let's go. They're not worth it." Maya said. I heard Maya and Sho teleport away. Akina held me in her arms. I heard Takemaru touch down beside me. "Akina, there's something that I was going to give you this morning, before we were attack by the greenhouse troops." I said weakly. "Kaito! Don't talk!" Akina said, crying. "Akina. Listen to Kaito." Takemaru said. "Akina. Give me your hand." I felt Akina's hand in mine. I pulled a ring with a red diamond in it out of my pocket. "Akina, will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes! I will Kaito! I will!" Akina said sobbing. "Nnnngggh!" I said in pain. "Kaito!" Takemaru shouted. "Akina. Takemaru. My time is up. Can you take the wings out?" I asked. I felt the wings being pulled out and heard them fall to the soft, grassy ground. "Kaito! Don't leave me!" Akina sobbed. "Akina, what ever you do, don't you ever risk your life again. Ever. Live and tell our son I didn't want to leave you. I had to protect you. I love you more than life itself. That's why I left you: I had caused you too much pain." I said starting to cry. "Kaito. I love you. Please! Don't ever leave me!" Akina shouted. "I wish I could stay but it is not my destiny. Know that I will be reawakened in our son. Tell him that." I said. "Kaito! If you love me, stay! Stay here with me and our son! I'm begging you!" Akina shouted. "I'm sorry Akina. My father is here. I must go." I said. "Kaito." A booming voice said. "I'm coming father." I said weakly. "Goodbye Akina." I said and smiled for the last time.

~Akina's POV~

"Kaito!" I screamed as Kaito's head fell limp in my arms. I started sobbing. A giant, almost transparent, hand reached down from the clouds and gently picked up Kaito from my arms. "You have made my son so happy. For that I am grateful but I cannot bring him back to life." The booming voice said. "Who are you?" I said quietly. "I am Zeus. I am Kaito's father." The booming voice said gently. "He's gone. He's actually gone." I said. "Come on Akina. Lets go." Takemaru said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and tore my shoulder away from him, not wanting to move an inch.

~Kaito's POV~

I opened my eyes and looked around me. "What the-?" I shouted. I whirled around to see my father. "W-where am I?" I asked. My dad pointed downwards and I looked to where he was pointing. Below me, I saw Akina, on her knees and sobbing. Takemaru was crying too. I whirled around. "Send me back!" I shouted in despair. Father looked away. "I cannot do that. I have already broken the rules once by giving Akina life when she died." Dad wouldn't look at me. I turned around, furious. I looked down at Akina once again. I suddenly felt wings sprout from my back. I flew down to the ground and walked over to Akina.

~Akina's POV~

I suddenly felt a hand lift my head up gently. I opened my eyes to see Kaito's face inches from mine. "K-Kaito." I whispered. Kaito smiled. "Don't cry Akina. Please." Kaito said. "How can I not? I love you!" I shouted. Kaito's hands cupped around my face and kissed me. "I will never leave you. I promise you. Until the day you die, I will be there. And when you do, we'll be together once again." Kaito said. "Kaito." I said. "I love you, Akina. Remember that always." Kaito said. And with that, he shot upwards with a flap of his wings.

~A Few Months Later~

I held my baby boy in my arms in the hospital. He reminded me of Kaito. "Akina." A voice whispered softly. I looked around the room wildly. That voice! It sounded exactly like Kaito's! "Akina." The voice came again, louder this time. "Kaito? Where are you?" I asked. I felt something brush my cheek and I looked to see Kaito standing beside me with his hand caressing my cheek. "I'm right here." Kaito said, smiling. "I was wondering when you would come to see me." I said. "I have responsibilities now that I'm one of the gods." Kaito said, kissing me. "Your the son of Zeus after all." I said. "What have you decided to name him?" Kaito asked, looking down at our son. "I don't know what to call him." I said. "You can name him anything you want." Kaito said. "How about.......Kakito?" I asked softly, looking into Kaito's eyes. They seemed to smile as I finished my sentence. Kaito kissed me again. "That's a wonderful name." Kaito said. "It's almost exactly like your name." I said. Kaito smiled and kissed me again. "I have to go." Kaito said. "Do you have to?" I asked. "I have to go to the Council meeting of the Gods. It's vital." Kaito said. My smile faded. Kaito's hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking into Kaito's eyes. "But if I could, I would give up everything to be with you." Kaito said and hugged me. I smiled and closed my eyes. A tear fell from my eye as I hugged Kaito back with one arm, not wanting to drop Kakito. "I love you." I said. "I love you too. I'll see you after the meeting is over. I promise." Kaito said. Kaito kissed me one last time and soared upwards.

~17 Years Later~

I have never forgotten Kaito or his love for me. I think about him every day. Whenever I look at our son, Kakito, I see Kaito in him and tears come to my eyes. Kakito is an exact replica of his father. Kaito is always with me. Every night, I feel Kaito's hand caress my cheek. Every time I'm feeling sad, crying or about to lose my mind, I see Kaito smiling at me. I will never forget the joy and love we shared. Kaito, if you can hear me, I will never let you go. I'll stay here on earth for as long as I can for the sake of our son, my family and Takemaru. We'll be together again. But not yet. I still have things to take care of here. Our son is what keeps me going. Because of him, I have something to live for. I love you Kaito. Never forget that.


End file.
